Wish You Were Here
by HoplessRomanticx10
Summary: NACY. Macy Misa is the girlfriend of Nick of JONAS. That must be awesome, right? Wrong. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Wish You Were Here Nacy Song-fic

Chapter one

DISCLAIMER: I do not own JONAS L.A. nor do I own the characters. I also do not own "Wish you were here" by Hey Monday. Wish I did.

_Here's my heart in a postcard, darling_

_Just one step from the edge_

_Sleep alone and it's so hard, darling_

_You're next to me in my head_

It gets pretty hard being the girlfriend of a rock star. More specifically, the girlfriend of Nick Lucas from the well-known band JONAS. He is accompanied by his two brothers, Joe and Kevin, on a tour at the moment. They are liked _very _much by teenage girls all over the world. That's what sucks. Imagine your boyfriend (or girlfriend) touring around the world with millions of the opposite sex throwing themselves at them. Like I said, it sucks. It's not even just that, sure we video chat and talk on the phone or text but that's not the same as having them in your presence. Oh, and another great detail is that my best friend, Stella, is their wardrobe designer so she's on tour with them. It gets _really _hard being the girlfriend of a rock star.

_Ping._

I hear my computer notifying me that I have a video chat request. _Nick. _I smile to myself. Accept.

"Hey there, pretty girl." _I love when he calls me that. _A warm smile spreads across his face. Nick Lucas. The most amazing boyfriend in the history of the world, possibly the universe. He wasn't like most boys; instead of calling me "hot" he told his friends that I was beautiful, he wasn't afraid of showing his love for me, he showed me off to the world instead of having "too much pride" (typical boy), and most importantly: he loved me for me.

"Hi there," I say sounding dull.

"What's wrong, Mace?" He sounds…hurt? "Not happy to see me? If this is a bad time…"

"No, no. I was just thinking…" I trail off into my thoughts.

"About what, exactly?" He seems worried.

"I was just thinking about how dreadful it is being away from you for so long." I sigh.

"I know its bad but there's only," he counts in his head, "Four more months left." He sheepishly smiles.

"_Only_?" It's like that isn't long for him. Oh. That's right. He gets to play music and have fun while I'm stuck here moping around waiting for him to come back. _Awesome _I think. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you." I fake a smile the best I can. He knows it isn't sincere.

"I love you. Bye," he says in a disappointed (?) way.

"Love you too." Sign off.

LATER THAT NIGHT

_I'll just write a letter. That'll be easier than saying it face to face._

_Dear Nick,_

_It's taking a lot, sending this letter. I hope you take it the way I expect you to. I'm pretty sure right now you're worrying about the contents of this letter; I'll cut to the chase. As you are touring and having the greatest time in your life I am sitting at home thinking about how _my_ day normally goes: wake up, act like a zombie around school, go home and occasionally talk to you, cry myself to sleep. I know this must be hurting you to read but you must know. I _really _love you. A lot. The thing is, well, I'm not sure if I can take this pain anymore. It's like every minute more I'm away from you another piece of my heart is getting ripped out. The worst part is that I feel as if this long distance thing isn't affecting you anymore. I'm sure you do miss me, but one day, you are going to wake up and not miss me anymore. That's the day you will fall out of love with me. That's the day I will _break. _I think its time we went our separate ways. I wish it didn't have to be this way but you must chase your dreams and I must chase mine. And if in the end__we meet up again, it will be beautiful. _

_I love you._

_-Macy Misa_

A teardrop falls onto the letter. I hope he doesn't notice it. What I hope he does notice, however, is that I just "sent my heart in a postcard."

**New nacy story! REVIEW for the next chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**xoxo**

**Missy**


	2. Chapter 2

Wish You Were Here

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hopeless Records. I definitely do not own "What is love?" by nevershoutnever! I do not own JONAS L.A. nor do I own the characters. I also do not own "Wish you were here" by Hey Monday. Wish I did.

I sent the letter today. This means that Nick should be getting it in two days. _Maybe I should avoid him until then…? _No. I won't stoop that low. He deserves much, much better.

For the next three days I went through school very panicky. Whenever someone would [attempt] to talk to me I would get jumpy and freak out. _Great. Now everybody thinks I'm a freak. _It was finally the third day and I was waiting for a terrible call.

_Ring, ring._

_Pick up the phone, Macy, just pick it up._

"Hello?" I ask nervously.

"Hey, it's Stella," I breathe a sigh in a relief. "Why would you do that to poor Nick?" Maybe there isn't any relief.

"Stella, you don't know how hard it is to live miles apart from your boyfriend. _You_ happen to be living with yours on the road." Yes, Stella and Joe _finally _got together. It was long overdue.

"I know, I know, but he is devastated." Then I hear a pause. "No. Don't take my-"

She's cut off. "Hi." Oh no. It's Nick. _It's okay, Mace. You knew this time would come. _

"Hey…um… Nick."

"Why? Why can't we make this work? I'll go off tour-"

I cut him off. "You most certainly will not! Don't worry, you will forget all about me in time. Hey, maybe you will get a few songs out of this too!" I say to lighten up the mood. I didn't hear a laugh.

"But I love you, Mace."

"As I love you. It just…it can't work." I knew he would just argue until he got me to take him back, which I really, _really, _wanted to do. I couldn't though. "I don't want it to work." So I said that.

There was a long pause. "Oh." His voice cracked. So did a little piece of my heart. "Alright then. I guess… this is goodbye?"

"Goodbye, Nick." _I love you. _

"Goodbye, Mace." Then he hung up.

A week went by and I said not one word to anybody (except teachers if they called on me, which I avoided).

_But it's too late, too late to call_

_Are you out there?_

_Too late, too much to say_

I want to call him so badly. The worst part is that I had bought tickets to their concert this Friday. Looks like I will be selling those. _Sigh. I really miss him. _It hurts to say his name. I want to call him. I think I dial his number twice a day. Sometimes it's three times. But I know it's far too late.

_Wish you were here_

_Wish you well_

_If you'd only share this hell_

_But you leave, and stains are left on me_

_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_Here's my Hollywood ending calling_

_Every day fades to black_

_Sick and tired of pretending, darling_

_That you'll ever come back_

_But it's too late, too late to call_

_Are you out there?_

_Too late, too much to say_

As much as I miss him, I know I must move on. I know that this isn't a fairytale and things don't just fix themselves. _Maybe I could pursue my singing?_ I never once told anyone that I sang. Not even… Nick. The only person that knows is my mom. She says that I am really good at it. I'll have to thank my Dad for putting me through piano all these years because it will come in handy if I try to sing. Oh, and I know how to play guitar because _he _taught me how too. Looks like I will be giving singing a try.

I was cruising the web when I came across a _nevershoutnever_ contest. It read: Do a cover of your favorite _nevershoutnever _song! The winner will get a record deal with Hopeless Records. They will also meet Christopher Drew. Go for it!

_I'm going to enter this contest. And I'm going to win. _

I decided to do a cover of the song "What is love?" [A/N this really is a great song, you should check it out!]

Within the next week I was notified that I… I won! _I won? _

"Macy! I'm so proud of you!" My mother said to me giving me a bear hug. My father joined in.

"Winner losing oxygen." They let go.

"Looks like we are going to Los Angeles!" The only bad part about this is that a certain band and stylist that don't talk to me anymore moved out there. Oh boy.

"Yay!" I say half excited, half upset.

_Looks like I'm going to Los Angeles._

**Here's part two! I know I said I was going to wait for reviews but I couldn't. ^.^" I'm sure chapter three will be up soon! I STILL LOVE REVIEWS!**

**xoxo**

**Missy**


	3. Chapter 3

Wish You Were Here

Chapter three

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Impossible" by Shontelle. I do not own JONAS L.A. nor do I own the characters. I also do not own "Wish you were here" by Hey Monday. Wish I did.

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will get the next one up as soon as possible.**

_Wish you were here_

_Wish you well_

_If you'd only share this hell_

_But you leave, and stains are left on me_

_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_To tell me that something_

_Talk me down, down again_

_I'm broken_

_I'm frozen out_

I'm going to Los Angeles. I know that I should be excited about this but there isn't much to be excited about without Nick by my side. At least I can say his name now. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks about me. Nah. He's probably too busy with the tour; it's a wonder how he thought about me when we were dating. Hmm.

The plane ride went smoothly. I wound up sitting in-between my parents. All three of my brothers were away at college so it often felt like I was only child. That was another thing that sucked about losing all my friends and…Nick. Lately, my only friends were Me, Myself, and I. Not much fun.

_Finally. _The plane landed and a limo was waiting to take us to a studio where I would meet Christopher Drew and record my song. It all doesn't feel real, you know? I can't imagine a world where I win a contest and record my very own song. I can't imagine a world without Stella, Joe, and Kevin. I can't imagine a world without Nick.

ONE HOUR LATER; STUDIO

I am greeted in the studio by Christopher Drew, an idol of mine. "Hi, I'm Christopher Drew, also known as NeverShoutNever." He smiles. A genuine smile.

"Hi," I shake his hand. "It's such a pleasure to meet you." I'm smiling like I used to when I was a crazed fan for JONAS. Those days were much simpler.

"I'm glad to hear that I have such great fans. And such cute ones," he smiles at me. _Did Christopher Drew just call _me_ cute? _"Alright, let's get recording. Do you have a song in mind?"

"Actually, I wrote my own." I blush a little bit.

"Great, let's hear it!" He shows me my way into the studio and how it all works. After he read my lyrics he told me they were great and went into the other room to control the sounds. "Ready, set, go!" He points a finger to me.

_All right, Mace. Time to sing._

"I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did

And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the rooftops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worst

Broken trust and broken hearts

I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there

Building faith on love and words

Empty promises will wear

I know, I know

And now when all is gone

There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me

On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the rooftops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible!

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did.."

His face looked almost… shocked? I guess I don't look like much of a singer. Or maybe, maybe I was so bad…

"That was great!" _He likes my song! _

"Oh, thanks…" I sound skeptic.

"No, really, that was amazing. I think it's going to be a big hit!"

I blush. "Thanks." I look down at the ground.

He then, to my utter astonishment, walks over and lifts my chin up with his pointer-finger. "You should be proud of yourself, it's a great song."

I smile.

"Macy, it's time to go! We have to show you something!" My mom shouts to me.

"Bye, it was a pleasure meeting and working with you!" I say to him.

"The pleasure is mine. Goodbye." It's the first time I've heard a boy around my age say "goodbye" since Nick. My heart sends a jolt through my whole body. I walk to my parents.

"We have decided to move here! We have so much faith that you are going to be a successful singer!" _Great. Now I get to be thousands of miles away from Stella when they get back from tour. At least I won't have to deal with Nick. _

"Awesome," I fake a smile and hug my parents.

FIVE MONTHS LATER.

_Wish you were here_

_Wish you well_

_If you'd only share this hell_

_But you leave, and stains are left on me_

_Wish you were here_

_Wish you well_

_If you'd only share this hell_

_But you leave, and stains are left on me_

_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_I wish you, I wish you were here_

In the past months a lot has changed. My single, Impossible, became a big hit. I soon released an album that hit number one on the Billboard 200. My dream has come true. I am a famous singer now.

It would be a lit better if Nick were by my side.

**I'm going to say that the next chapter will be put up once I have...5(?) reviews. This is probably a lie because I am just as anxious to get the next chapter up. But I do love reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo  
Missy **


	4. Chapter 4

Wish You Were Here

Chapter four

DISCLAIMER: I do not own JONAS L.A. nor do I own the characters. I also do not own "Wish you were here" by Hey Monday. Wish I did.

**This is kind of short but I have a project to do. It's mostly conversations. Enjoy! Next chapter will be better!**

Although I love singing, I love Nick more. I mean lov_ed._ Okay, you caught me. I still love him. I have a feeling I always will. JONAS isn't on tour anymore. I heard they moved to California for the summer. With Stella. I wish I could talk to her. We haven't kept up since I became famous. Boy, do I miss her.

Tonight I am going to a party. It isn't my first Hollywood party but I know I will feel out of place like the others. I still haven't really captured the fact that I was famous.

I decided to wear this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.net/shopping/outfits-under-100-4-perfect-dresses-for-summer-weddings/&usg=_SmLkOFamecGBxCxgRobagGjWVJQ=&h=501&w=434&sz=170&hl=en&start=0&sig2=uM7j7fOHHVQrwQMGh-BNQg&zoom=1&tbnid=ln9ui79nDZxLDM:&tbnh=132&tbnw=113&ei=Tet6TNXNFc7Bswaq-52yDQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dforever%2B21%2Bdresses%2Boutfits%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26client%3Dsafari%26sa%3DN%26rls%3Den%26biw%3D1266%26bih%3D653%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=659&vpy=323&dur=831&hovh=241&hovw=209&tx=73&ty=162&oei=Tet6TNXNFc7Bswaq-52yDQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:0

**[A/N I didn't feel like describing the outfit because I have a lot to do and I wanted to get through this chapter. I also wanted you to really **_**see**_** the outfit.] **

So, I get to the party and, as always, I head right to the snack table. I tend to get very thirsty in the presence of multiple celebrities.

I decided to walk around for a bit. I noticed there was a balcony so I went over to get some fresh air. It's hard trying to mingle with a bunch of shallow people. As I was walking I looked down as to not make eye contact with anymore.

Bump!

I smacked right into someone and fell on the balcony. Luckily, nobody saw except the bumper. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Let me help you up." It was a boy. He stuck his hand out for assistance.

I took it and got up. We looked each other in the eyes. "Nick?"

"Macy." For a moment we just stood there looking at how much we've changed.

_He got taller. And much more muscular. Has Nick been working out; he never used to. His eyes. They look…browner. Maybe it's because I haven't seem them in a while. I wonder if he notices that the California sun brought out highlights in my hair. _"Did you dye your hair?" _He noticed. _

"Ugh…no. Sun." I was still so shocked to see him.

"Oh. How have you…ugh… been going?"

"I'm doing, you know? How are you and the family?" This was the most awkward conversation I've ever had. Ever.

"We're doing great. Stella misses you." _You don't?_ I'm sure he's thinking this is as awkward as I am.

"Is she here?" I must of sounded crazy but I was so excited that there was a chance that I could see my best friend again for what seemed like years.

"No. It's just my brothers and I here."

"Oh."

"Maybe you could come by and see her? My brothers, Stella, and I are living in a house here for the summer."

"That would be great. _You _look great by the way." I smile.

"Thanks. You look beautiful as always." This makes me blush.

"I know you must hate me," I say sitting down on a stone chair on the balcony, "but I really did miss you." He sits down next to me, keeping a bit of a distance. I look up at the moon.

He follows my gaze. "I could never hate you. And I've missed you every day since that phone call."

I look at him now waiting for him to make eye contact with me. He took the hint and looked down at me. "Can I tell you something that probably mean little to you now?"

He nods. "I don't know if you remember the conversation we had that last phone call, but when I told you that I didn't want to make things work I was lying." Shock swept across his face. "I was only saying that because I knew you could easily change my mind and I couldn't take the pain anymore."

"Oh." _Oh? I just told you what I've been holding in for _months _and you say oh? _He noticed the look on my face. "It's overwhelming. I just figured that I wasn't worth waiting for. And it doesn't mean _little _to me. Hell, it means a lot."

"Do you think we can go back to being friends again?"

Right as he is about to respond, Joe and Kevin walk onto the balcony. _Thanks, guys. _"MACY!" Kevin yells. And then he sweeps me into a bear hug.

"Hi, Kevin! I missed you too!" We both laugh. I notice that Nick is still sitting, looking up at the moon.

Joe then looks at me with open arms. I walk into them and he picks me up in a swinging hug. _I really wish he were Nick. _"Hi, Joe."

"Hey, Macy!"

"Have you and Stella gotten together yet?" I smile while asking the question. I notice that both Kevin and Nick smirk.

"What?" He takes a step back. "Psh. I do not like Stella. We are _just _friends."

"Sure." I smile.

"I can't believe my Macy is a rock star!" Kevin says, wiping away a fake tear.

"I'm not a _rock star _like you guys. I only have on album."

"Yeah one _number one_ album." Joe says for him.

I blush a bit. "Hey! You should come back to the house and catch up with us!" Kevin says. I look at Nick for his response. His face is blank.

"Yeah! Stella is out with _Ben _right now but she would freak if she saw you!" Joe says.

"Not too fond of this Ben guy are you?"

"What? He is perfect for Stella." I notice that he mumbles something along the lines of "they're both girls." I laugh to myself.

"I don't know…"

"Nope. You are coming. Come on." Kevin and Joe both walk expecting me to follow. Nick gets up.

"Are you okay with this…?" I ask Nick when it's just us.

"I've been waiting for this, actually."

**Review.**

**xoxo**

**Missy**


	5. Chapter 5

Wish You Were Here

Chapter five

**So sorry this took long. I was away for the weekend and had a project. Hope this was worth the wait!**

DISCLAIMER: No, I still DON'T own JONAS L.A. or its characters. Nor do I own "Wish You Were Here" by Hey Monday.

PREVIOUSLY…

_I blush a bit. "Hey! You should come back to the house and catch up with us!" Kevin says. I look at Nick for his response. His face is blank._

"_Yeah! Stella is out with Ben right now but she would freak if she saw you!" Joe says._

"_Not too fond of this Ben guy are you?"_

"_What? He is perfect for Stella." I notice that he mumbles something along the lines of "they're both girls." I laugh to myself._

"_I don't know…"_

"_Nope. You are coming. Come on." Kevin and Joe both walk expecting me to follow. Nick gets up. _

"_Are you okay with this…?" I ask Nick when it's just us._

"_I've been waiting for this, actually."_

Now I think to myself _he's been waiting for this? What's that supposed to mean? And when did Nick become so cryptic? It's amazing how fast things change…_

I guess I was lost in my own thoughts because I then heard Kevin whistle followed by, "Yoohoo! Earth to Macy. You coming?"

I focus my attention back to him. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

CAR

I think it's got to be the most awkward car ride I've ever had. Of course, Kevin and Joe made me sit next to Nick. Big shocker. The worst part was that he looked out the window the whole time. Along the way I pretended to fall asleep. I think it was to my benefit because the boys started to have a little chat…

"When are you going to tell her?" Joe asked. I'm guessing he was asking Nick.

"I don't know. Look, can we not have this discussion? She's sitting right there." _Yeah, he was talking to Nick. _

"She's sound asleep." Kevin argued.

"I haven't exactly thought about it." _Thought about what? Can you guys _please _give me some detail?_

"Well you're going to have to tell her eventually. She deserves to know." _Oh no. He has a girlfriend. Awesome._

"It's not so easy to tell the girl who broke your heart that you still love her." _Maybe not…_

"Its just _Macy. _You shouldn't be afraid of her." Kevin says with a smirk. I can tell.

_Oh. My. Gosh. Nick still loves me. Maybe I should tell him about the letters…no, no. That wouldn't help anything. It might…_

"I'm afraid of every second I'm with her now." I can feel him looking down at me. "She shattered my heart into one million pieces. It's not so easy getting back in the ring _especially _with the one who knocked you out in the first place." _That stung a little._

"Well you better figure out soon because we're here. Wake her up," Joe says with a hint of a smirk hidden.

Nick sighs. I then feel slight pressure on my shoulder and pretend to wake up. Yawn. "Here already?" I smile and then get out of the car. I might as well make this night enjoyable for someone.

Joe rings the doorbell to the house. "Forgot the key." He gives a crooked smile.

Next thing you know, Stella opens the door and I practically tackle her! "AHHHHH!" She screams. I squeeze her harder. "MACY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO, STELL!" We stand there for a minute until Kevin joins in on the hug fest.

"I couldn't resist." _Gotta love Kevin. Gotta wish it were Nick._

We all let go and enter the house. It was a _really _nice house.

"So. Stella, Kevin, and I actually have to go… do something. Seeya!" Joe says. _Sure you do._

"We do?" Kevin is puzzled.

"Oh yeah. We do!" Stella hits Kevin and they leave. He looks so confused. _This is clearly not a well-planned mission of theirs. _

"So." Nick says awkwardly when they leave.

"So." I look down. "Hey. You said before we left 'I've been waiting for this.' What's that supposed to mean?"

He looks nervous. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that. _"Well, it's just that…well I ugh haven't seen you in forever." So nervous.

"Nick, why are you acting so _nervous_? It's just me. You've known me for years."

"Yeah, but I haven't known you as _the girl who broke my heart _for years." I'm hurt. "Sorry, that wasn't fair."

"No. It's okay. I understand. I-" The tears start coming so I run outside. I sit down on the porch. _Coming here was a bad idea. I should just walk home. _I take off my heels, hold them in my hand, and begin walking home.

NICK'S POV.

_I am such an idiot. Should I go after her?_

"Where'd Macy go? I heard a door slam…" Joe asked with Stella walking next to him. _Great, now I get to tell him what a jerk I've been. _

"I sort of called her 'the girl who broke my heart' and she ran out crying." I look to the floor. Saying those words make me feel even worse.

Stella walks over and hits me. "Ow." I look at her rubbing my arm where she hit me.

"You jerk! Go after her!" _She's mad._ _I would be too._

"Yeah, man. You'll never get her back if you just let her go again." _Did Kevin just say something smart? When did he even enter the room? It doesn't matter, I have to go._

Without saying another word I book it out of the house in a full sprint. I have to get her back _if that's the last thing I do. _

MACY'S POV.

I can't believe that just happened. Tears are pouring down my face. I don't care if the paparazzi follow me and overload me with questions. I don't care if a bunch of fans swarm me. I don't care if I'm a young girl walking the streets at night in L.A. All I can think about is _him. _I just cannot wrap what he said around my brain. The Nick I know would never say such hateful words. Did I do this to him? I sure hope not because I will never forgive myself.

Just as I'm about to let out another sob, someone calls out my name. They're out of breath?

"Mace, wait!" _Mace. _This could only be one person…

I turn around trying to wipe the tears off my face. It's useless because I'm still sobbing. "Nick? What are you doing here? I'm already more than halfway to my house." I am so confused and I'm sure he can tell. "And why are you breathing so hard?"

"I'm breathing hard because I ran here all the way from my house." He takes a deep breath. "And I'm here because I was a jerk and I wanted to apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have done that to you…" I get quieter and look down at the ground.

Next thing I know, Nick uses his index finger to pick up my chin. _When did he get this close? _"What you did was write. I was breaking your heart each day and it wasn't fair. I completely understand if you hate me for bringing this all back up again after you probably got over me." Now it's his turn to look down.

"You think I'm over you?"

"I don't know." He looks at me intensely.

I grab his hand and break out into a run to my house. "Come on. I need to show you something.


	6. Chapter 6

Wish You Were Here

Chapter six

DISCLAIMER: No, I still DON'T own JONAS L.A. or its characters. Nor do I own "Wish You Were Here" by Hey Monday. Oh, and I surely do not own "Anyone else but you" by the Moldy Peaches.

Once we reach my house I let go of his hand and run to my door so I can open it. He follows me into my room. I drop to the floor and grab a box from under my bed. I sit at the foot of my bed and let out a sigh. He sits next to me. "What's that?"

"This is a box of letters. And they're _all _addressed to you." I hand him the box. He looks puzzled. "After that phone call I spent the rest of my summer wanting you back. _Every _single one of those letters is a different way of me telling you how much I love you. The last one is dated today. Nick," I look at him, "I am far from over you." He looks at the box and then at me. Suddenly, he, gently, grabs my face and kisses me. I mean he _really _kisses me.

"I've waited _months_ to do that again. You don't know how much I've missed you." We both smile at each other.

"I have a pretty good idea." And then I kiss him again. And again, and again, and again. Hey, he isn't the only one who's waited to do that.

ONE MONTH LATER

Okay. So dating a rock star is still pretty tricky but I've figured something out, _it's so worth it. _I love Nick. I will always love Nick. I'm just going to have to deal with pain sometimes. I have to understand. Luckily, JONAS isn't going on tour for a little while. Looks like we will all be spending the summer in L.A. together. It's easier now that I am also consumed in singing. Sometimes, when we are alone, Nick and I sing songs together.

"Hi," I let out a huge smile. Nick walked over to wear I was sitting on my bed and kissed me.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He grabs his guitar and starts to play.

_(Nick)_

_Your part time lover and a full time friend, _

_The monkey on the back is the latest trend, _

_Don't see what anyone can see, _

_In anyone else, _

_But you _

_(Macy)_

_Here is a church and here is a steeple, _

_We sure are cute for two ugly people, _

_Don't see what anyone can see, _

_In anyone else, _

_But you _

_(Nick)_

_We both have shiny happy fits of rage, _

_I want more fans, you want more stage, _

_Don't see what anyone can see, _

_In anyone else, _

_But you _

_(Macy)_

_I'm always tryin to keep it real, _

_Now I'm in love with how you feel, _

_I don't see what anyone can see, _

_In anyone else, _

_But you _

_(Nick)_

_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train, _

_I kiss you all starry eyed, _

_My body swings from side to side, _

_I don't see what anyone can see, In anyone else, _

_But you _

_(Macy)_

_The pebbles forgive me, _

_The trees forgive me, _

_So why can't, _

_You forgive me? _

_I don't see what anyone can see, _

_In anyone else, _

_But you _

_(Both)_

_Du du du du du du dudu _

_Du du du du du du dudu _

_I don't see what anyone can see, _

_In anyone else, _

_But you. _

Nick then put his guitar down and looked into the eyes of the girl he would surely marry one day.


	7. Chapter 7

Wish You Were Here

Chapter Seven: 2 Years Later

DISCLAIMER: No, I still DON'T own JONAS L.A. or its characters. Nor do I own "Wish You Were Here" by Hey Monday.

**Well, I wasn't going to continue this story but I figured one more chapter couldn't hurt. Enjoy!**

Two years later…

"The stars are so beautiful."

"Well, I wouldn't call them _beautiful._ At least, not with you in my arms." Nick turns his head and smiles, dimples and all, that sheepish grin I love so dearly. We are lying on a blanket on the beach. I feel so warm in his arms.

"Stop it," I tap him playfully. He knows I'm blushing.

"No, I'm serious. You're gorgeous," he whispers. He then leans his head down and plants a sweet, soft kiss on my lips. I deepen it.

Pretty soon I am on top of him without breaking the kiss. He smiles and I can feel it on my mouth. It only makes me want to kiss him more. Suddenly, I let out a sigh and roll back over. "What's wrong?" Nick sounds disappointed, confused, and a little out of breath due to the kissing.

I smile. "We can't do this."

"Do what?"

I put my mouth up to his ear and whisper, "sex." I admit I was aiming for the seductive tone. I'm a flirt.

He chuckles a bit. He also sounds a bit…nervous? "I admit I was getting a bit turned on, but there is nothing wrong with making out with my girlfriend." _I love that smile of his. _

"I suppose that is true…" And then I jump on top of him reuniting our kiss. We are laughing in sync. It is the most amazing feeling in the world.

Eventually, I roll over due to the fact that humans need to breathe. As I plop back on the blanket I whisper, mostly to myself, "God, I love you."

He is looking up at the sky. "I love you more than anything else in the world." It almost sounds like he is talking to himself. Like he is reassuring himself of something. Next thing I know, he turns to his side and props himself up with his elbow. He puts a strand of my hair behind my ear. I swear it felt like forever, him just looking at me. I kept quiet. "Marry me."

_Did he just ask me t-to _marry_ him? _"What?" I'm almost asking myself.

"Marry me, I know that I'll never love anyone else but you. I know I'm going to love you forever."

"And I'm going to love you forever, but we're kids…"

"Mace, we're _everything _but kids. My whole life I've hated being the 'adult'. For once I like it. For once, it's a good thing."

I am speechless. _He's right. _I take a deep breath- possibly my deepest- then take his hands in mine. I then look up deviously. "One condition."

"Anything."

"You have to tell our parents." I grin widely.

He let's his head fall back and laughs. "Oh. I should've known you would be clever about this. It's a good thing you are worth it." He leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

LATER THAT NIGHT

We are walking back to Nick's house. Our parents decided to get together; they've become friends, which is actually quite weird now that I think about it. Once we get to the doorstep Nick and I stop. "Alright, are you sure about this?" I ask Nick. It was sort of amusing to ask because it turned his face from happy to scared to blank in a matter of two seconds.

"I'm sure that I want to marry you with every bone in my body. That's enough for me."

We took a step into the house. "Oh, you're home already!" Denise Jonas said. [A/N: Sorry, I didn't get creative with the parent's names.] "Our children are so responsible."

"I'll drink to that!" My mother says. They clank wine glasses and sip. At least they are in a good mood.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Misa, we would like to talk. If that's alright, of course." He sounds nervous so I squeeze his hand.

"Sure, sure. Come sit." My dad points over to the couch across from the one being occupied by my parents.

Nick clears his throat. "Macy and I would like to get married."


End file.
